112th Warriors
112th 'Wittman's Warriors' Mobile Infantry Battalion The 112th 'Warriors' Mobile Infantry Battalion, formerly the 112th 'Hercules' Mobile Infantry Battalion is compromised of a large percentage of individuals recalled from the 77th 'Fruits' Mobile Infantry Battalion after the battalion's disbandment. The 112th has taken part in dozens of major campaigns and large-scale operations. Operations *Operation Blue Eagle on Brisch *UMN Uprising on New Andorra Roster '112th Mobile Infantry Battalion - Wittman's Warriors' *'LtCol.' Miles Harrington (Btn CO) *'Maj. 'Nick Wolf (Btn XO) *'Maj.' Sylvester Ucar (S-1) *'Cpt. '''Phillip Wilbur (S-2) *'Lt. David First (S-3) *'''Lt. Emily Yell (S-4) 'Commissioned Officers (Command Staff)' *'Cpt.' Raul Fraga *'Lt.' Sally Fraga 'Non-Comissioned Officers' *'TSgt.' Romeo Holland *'SSgt.' Brian Larsen *'Sgt.' Elena L. Morowitz *'Sgt.' Katiya Kyznetsova *'Sgt. '''Owen Winters *'Cpl. Laim Murray *'LCpl. '''Valarie Alexandrova Enlisted *'Pfc. Salvatore G. Rizzo *'Pfc. 'Claire Stevens *'Pfc'. Eric Viggs *'Pfc'. Jacob Finn *'Pfc'. Rhombus Horrigan *'Pfc'. Duncan Furie *'Pfc'. James Mller *'Pfc'. Monrek Josh *'Pfc'. Nicolas Kurske *'Pfc'. Taylor MacDonald *'Pfc'. Leoa Wakatazu *'Pfc'. Joshua Rico *'Pfc'. Tess Montanna *'Pfc'. John Small *'Pfc.' Drake Turner *'Pfc.' Adam Himasaki *'Pvt'. Alexandir Palmer *'Pvt'. Claudi Algernon *Pvt. Ethan Feldon *'Pvt'. Dan Caliber *'Pvt'. Desmond Caseph *'Pvt'. Harry Chris *'Pvt'. Brandon Crowley *'Pvt'. Michael Davidson *'Pvt'. Autumn Desdipol *'Pvt'. Jacob Hathorn *'Pvt'. John Henderson *'Pvt'. Asya Isanov *'Pvt'. Laura Jaewon-Han *'Pvt'. Rebecca Jennings *'Pv't. Kieron Khilji *'Pvt'. Austin Lavender *Pvt. Timothy Lorias *'Pvt'. James Maltz *'Pvt'. Isabella Maverick *'Pvt'. Ellis McKinney *'Pvt'. Niklas Persson *'Pvt'. Keith Randling *'Pvt'. Christopher Redbeard *'Pvt'. Elaine Rodgers *'Pvt'. Jack Steiner *'Pvt'. Robert Trigg *'Pvt'. Frank Underwood *'Pvt'. Abbygail Vitison *'Pvt'. John Wallace *'Pvt'. Max Wright *'Pvt'. Ethan Feldon *'Pvt'. Don Hauptmann *'Pvt.' Zoey Arti Lukami *'Pvt'. Shal Ilan *'Pvt.' Hasseem Duran *'Pvt.' Chin kwon Kai *'Pvt. '''Raphael Loy *'Pvt.' Alex Small *'Pvt'. Albert Loy *'Pvt.' Jared Angihan *'Pvt'. Alen Yousif *'Pvt'. Artur Monica *'Pvt. Alfred Bonivista *'''Pvt. Jim Bean *'Pvt.' Khiril Guriev *'Pvt'. Nicholas Perdomo *'Pvt.' Bradley Callaghan *'Pvt'. Peter Harls *'Rct.' Guy Anselm *Rct. Nikolai L. Preletskovich *'Rct.' Radion Tieka *'Rct.' Bjorn Paris *'Rct. James Alborn' *'Rct. Frank Mercer' *'Rct. Harry After' *'Rct. Bert Morson' *'Rct. Jordan Wilkins' *'Rct. Mason Benson' 'Specializations' Medical Personnel *Col. Andrew Tenedern *'Lt.' Sally Fraga (Chief Medical Officer) *'Dr. 'Edward Hartton *'Pvt'. Revan ' Rev ' Rajiij *'Pvt. '''Anthony Sosa *'Pvt.' Ryan Whitholm *'Pvt.' Melonie Ledonne *'Pvt.' Iosef Stasevic *'Pvt.' Himari Noihara *'Pvt. Valerie Alexanderova '''Engineering Personnel *'TSgt. '''Romeo Holland *'Spc.' Samantha King *'Spc.' Jack Crow *'Spc.' Shiroza Takugawa '''Marines Personnel' *'Cpt.' Raul Fraga (Detachment Head) *'LCpl.' Elijah Leggett *'Pfc.' Ves Cardonne *'Pvt.' Joshua Catulas Pathfinder Personnel *'Cpt. '''Elliot Salem (Detachment Head) *'Spc.' Ethan Solomon *'Spc.' Jessie Vullen '''Marauder Personnel' *'Spc. '''Marcus 'Matador' Sanchez Victims of War *'Cpl.' Allen Fisher - December 25th, 2388 - Death by article six *'Cpl.' Gaufrid Henike - December 28th, 2390 - Death by exposure to space vacuum *'LCpl.' Isak Tamin - January 31st, 2391 - Death by Warrior Bug, posthumous promotion *'Pvt.' Alliyah Wittman - February 22nd, 2391 - Death by Skinnie Sniper *'Pvt.' Jeremiah Bufo - February 23rd, 2391 - Death by Control Bug *'Pvt.' Tyrone Jones - March 13th, 2391 - Death by artillery barrage *'Pvt.' Hristofor Ivo - March 13th, 2391 - Cause of death unknown *'Pvt.' Jayne Reynolds - March 13th, 2391 - Death by artillery barrage *'Pvt.' Joe Cook - March 13th, 2391 - Death by extensive wounds *'SSgt.' Juan Ramirez - March 13th, 2391 - Death by concussion grenade *'Pvt.' Samantha Dickinson - March 14th, 2391 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Pvt.' Willy Nielson - March 16th, 2391 - Death by Hopper Bug *'Spc.' Melker Richerston - March 16th, 2391 - Death by article six *'MSgt. Eugene Acrae - March 19th, 2391 - Death by Skinnie Sniper *'''Pvt. Neil O'Barclay - March 20th, 2391 - Death by friendly fire *'Sgt. 'Jacob Ramirez - March 23rd, 2391 - Death by article six *'Pfc.' Joe Viera - March 30th, 2391 - Death by Skinnie orbital bombardment *'Pvt.' Jessica Linux - April 8th, 2391 - Death by explosion *'Pvt.' Ricardo Melendez - April 11th, 2391 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Sgt. 'Collin Brown - April 16th, 2391 - Death by Hopper Bug *'MSgt. '''Jim Worcshire - April 23rd, 2391 - Death by fire *'Cpt. Charles Smith - April 23rd, 2391 - Death by mutiny *'Pvt. '''Dexter Hill - May 11th, 2391 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Pvt. 'Abigail Vitison - June 23rd, 2391 - Death by article six *'Pvt. 'Fred Etar - August 20th, 2391 - Death by fall *'Lt. Micheal Langley - August 20th, 2391 - Death by fall *'Spc. '''Clarke Phillips - April 12th, 2392 - Death by Warrior Bug *'MSgt'. James Shawl - April 2st, 2393 - Death by HE shell *Cpl. Holde Lesner - April 8th, 2393 - Sacrifical death *'Pfc'. Blake 'Fish' Fisher - April 5th, 2393 - Death by HE shell *'Cpl'. Roland Brooks - May 20th, 2393 - Death by Warrior Bug *'TSgt'. Ken Jeremiah - May 29th, 2393 - Death by HE grenade *'LtCol'. James Burvelle - June 4th 2393 - Death by Plasma Bug *'Pfc'. Augustus Clarke - June 4th 2393 - Death by Article six *'Pvt'. John Whitholm - June 12th 2393 - Cause of death unknown, presumably Hopper Bug *'Pvt'. Jacob Hillesheim - June 13th 2393 - Death by Skinnie *'Spc'. Ewan Muir - June 16th 2393 - Death by fire *'Pfc'. Jordan Mako - June 19th 2393 - Death by Skinnie *'Rct'. Jenkins Holy - June 19th 2393 - Death by plasma mortar *'Rct'. Melody Pagan - June 24th 2393 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Dr. Malin Famaen - June 24th 2393 - Death by Article six *'''Pfc. Leah Cox - June 27th 2393 - Death by Warrior Bug *'MSgt'. Jason Almese - July 4th 2393 - Sacrifical death , posthumus promotion. *'Pfc. '''John Henry - July 4th 2393 - Death by bear *'Gen. Danny 'Hicks' Martin - July 12th 2393 - Death by explosion *'Pvt. '''Richard Speirs - July 12th 2393 - Death by Article six *'Lt. Atticus Penn - July 13th 2393 - Death by explosion, posthumous promotion *'SSgt.' Aaron Murdock - October 14th, 2393 - Unknown